


people fall in love in mysterious ways

by tototooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, They love each other, Travelling Dorks, a lot of clichés, doctor who season 3 spoilers, how do i tag stuff, love at first sight but not exactly, not so long but hey, theyre just dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How lucky Oikawa was to be stuck next to Iwaizumi for more than 13 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people fall in love in mysterious ways

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran  
> (i still think i didn't pick the best title but eh)

Oikawa just managed to get on his flight back to Japan. He was a bit late, but he thanked all the aliens and the universe that the plane still hadn't taken off.

His seat was next to a beefy dark haired boy, who looked around his age. He didn't seem like somebody who would like holding a conversation or anything like that.  
_How lucky Oikawa was to be stuck next to him for more than 13 hours._

He sat down and looked outside the window. He'd travelled by plane many many times before, but he felt nervous. He didn't have an exact reason. He just did. Good thing he was situated on the side of the windows. He really liked the feeling of being above the clouds and being able to see the beauty of the tiny planet they lived in.  
It was a part of his nature. He was obsessed with everything including space, the universe, planets, etc. When he had free time, he would go stargazing. Sometimes he would even try to count all the meteors, crossing the night sky, filled with endless stars, forming constellations. One of the things he really liked was when trails of the Milky Way were visible. It was one of the most beautiful things one could witness. Unfortunately, he never found anybody to share that passion of his, but that didn't matter because he was happy looking at the stars even if he was all alone.

Oikawa was looking outside, feeling a bit calmer, while the plane was taking off until he was distracted by some noise. The guy next to him was taking out his laptop. Poor Oikawa. He left his own in Japan, because he thought he wouldn't need. He definitely needed it more than once during his month long vacation in America. He was lucky enough to break his headphones, too. Sometimes the universe and the Great Alien Court didn't like him a lot.  
He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Without realizing, Tooru had dozed off. When he woke up he quietly yawned and looked at the laptop resting on the other boy's lap. He noticed that he was watching something very familiar. He bent slightly to see better. There was no doubt it was one of his favourite TV series - Doctor Who. Man, he loved it so much. It turned out to be an episode he still hadn't watched. He was still at the beginning of the third season due to the lack of free time he had. The actual truth was that he was the master of procrastination. He leaned even closer. He could almost hear something through the other's headphones. It was about time for him to notice.  
He paused and glanced at Oikawa questioningly. 

"uh," Oikawa backed away embarrassed. "I just noticed what you're watching... and... uh..." Shit. His brain completely shut down. "It's one of my favourite shows and yeah... Sorry for violating your personal space." He looked through the window and covered his mouth to hide how uncomfortable he felt at that moment.  
Oikawa felt the other boy poking his shoulder. He turned to him and saw him offering one of the earphones. "Really?" he asked with glowing eyes.  
"Yeah," the other murmured and nodded. Oikawa quickly took the earphone and put it in his ear. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa smiled. "I'm Oikawa Tooru."  
"What did you just call me?" Iwaizumi's eyes widened as he looked at the chestnut haired boy. For Oikawa it felt as if his soul was being stared at.  
"Eh! Sorry! It's just a habit," he said quickly. "I come up with those easily." Iwaizumi nodded and went back to watching the episode. 

"Which season is that?" Tooru asked.  
"Third."  
_What a coincidence._

The episode was about the Doctor and his companion, Martha Jones, going to New Earth in the year Five Billion and Fifty-Three. The Face of Boe reveals "the Great Secret" to the Time Lord, while under the city of New New York live terrifying creatures that should've been long gone. 

Without them both realizing, Oikawa had his head rested on Hajime's shoulder. The dark haired boy realized it just when the episode ended. He didn't know if he had to move or leave him be. He somehow felt comfortable like that, but still wasn't sure. The other's hair was tickling his jaw every time he tried to get even more comfortable on Iwaizumi's shoulder. _What the hell_ , Iwaizumi thought to himself.

Oikawa moved on to the next episode, while Iwaizumi was too busy taking a closer look at his features. His skin was pale ad smooth. His eyes - the same chestnut brown his hair was. His cheekbones were high and... _Wait. Hold up. Hold the fuck up._ That's wrong. He shouldn't be thinking about a random person he just met who happened to like the same TV series as he did. He shouldn't be thinking about his smooth skin, dark eyes and soft looking, pink lips.   
He felt how heat was rising up in his cheeks, so he quickly went back to watching Doctor Who. He lost so much time observing the other's face that he had missed half of the episode. Way to go, Hajime.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa looked at him.   
Iwaizumi already hated being called like that, but he was okay with it if he was going to hear it only for a few hours. "What is it?"  
"When is the plane landing?" Oikawa asked.  
"I don't know. In more than nine hours, probably."   
"But I don't want this to end," Oikawa whined, snuggling closer to him.  
"What the fuck?" Oikawa gave him a questioning look. "Why would you say something like that? We haven't even met properly." Iwaizumi pushed him away from himself.  
Tooru frowned, feeling sorry for saying that. Though they really meet just now, he felt comfortable with him in a way.

His thoughts were cut off by Iwaizumi wrapping his hand around Oikawa's neck and pulling him closer in order to let him rest his head on his shoulder again. Oikawa's face flushed red and he had the expression of somebody who just saw what's going to be on the Maths exam.  
"Don't ask me why," Hajime said. "I just felt like it." He rested his head on Oikawa's.

* * *

The rest of the flight was spent by watching Doctor Who and talking about their lives. At some point Tooru was snuggled up to the dark haired boy, who was playing with his messy brown hair. Besides the sci-fi TV series, it turned out that they both also liked playing volleyball and stargazing.

At the airport Oikawa was whining how he didn't know "Iwa-chan" well enough and how he really wanted to talk with him more. Iwaizumi was trying to convince him that they were going to meet again. "But Iwa-chan is going to forget about me," Oikawa would repeat.  
"Look now," Iwaizumi said in the most serious voice he could pull off. So serious that it somehow sounded comically. "I promise you that we're going to meet again."  
"Really?" Oikawa looked at the slightly shorter than him boy.  
"Yes."

* * *

Before heading back to his home town Oikawa exchanged phone numbers with Iwaizumi. He texted him as soon as he arrived.

>   **Oikawa Tooru** (3:52PM)
> 
> _iwa-chaaan_ ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧

Two hours pass.  
Three.  
Five.  
Nothing.  
Oikawa was sure it was going to be like that. Why did he care that much anyway? Why did he even care at all? It didn't matter they spent the whole flight together talking about more or less personal stuff. He was still a stranger at some point. There was no reason for him to care. They both continue their lives as they should, but nooo... He had to think why would the other ignore him and why couldn't they spend more time together.  
It was getting dark outside and it was still early, but Oikawa was actually tired from the flight, so he collapsed on the bed in his room and went fast asleep.

* * *

Tooru was awoken by some strange noise, coming from outside. He couldn't quite identify it, though. He stretched and looked at the clock on the nightstand beside his bed. It was almost 5AM. He checked his phone and what did he witness? Three unread messages from nobody but Iwaizumi Hajime.

> **Iwaizumi Hajime** (1:47AM)  
>  _Yo._
> 
> **Iwaizumi Hajime** (2:13AM)  
>  _I bet you're asleep._
> 
> **Iwaizumi Hajime** (2:32AM)  
>  _Just as I thought... Well..._

A slight smile appeared on Oikawa's face ad before he could even respond, he received a new message.

> **Iwaizumi Hajime** (4:57AM)  
>  _It would be really disappointing if you're still asleep. You were the one who told me they're used to not sleeping a lot at night, weren't you?_

Oikawa chuckled.

> **Oikawa Tooru** (4:58AM)  
>  _why are u so obsessed with me_ （╯°□°）╯︵( .o.)
> 
> **Iwaizumi Hajime** (4:58AM)  
>  _I'm calling you._
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru** (4:59AM)  
>  _eh???_ |ω･`)

Iwaizumi called him right after he received the text from Oikawa.  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa chirped. "Why are you still awake?"  
"Dunno. I just don't feel like sleeping." Iwaizumi said.  
"Aaawh. You were too busy thinking about me, weren't you?" Even though Iwaizumi couldn't see him, it was obvious that he was smiling.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Crappykawa," Iwaizumi growled. "Don't act as if I've fallen for you and your stupid face."  
"Crappykawa? Seriously?"  
"I like it," the dark haired boy said proudly.  
"That's just rude." Oikawa frowned.  
They talked until Iwa dozed off and it took Oikawa a 5 minute monologue to realize. 

He felt happy for some reason. The kind of happy when he would smile for no reason (not in that creepy way).

* * *

Every day most of their free time they were talking or chatting. Oikawa was thankful that Iwaizumi never forgot about him and would always do his best to call him as much as possible. They would always send each other shitty selfies and Oikawa always laughed at the ones Iwaizumi sent. 

One night Oikawa decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time - stargazing. He was lying on the roof of his house, looking at the sky. It was different. It just felt different. Oikawa felt empty. Before he would watch the night sky all by himself and be perfectly fine, but now he needed Iwa. It was the first time he admitted to himself how much he craved his presence. He pulled out his phone and dialled Iwaizumi. While waiting a few tears rolled down from his eyes. When he was about to hang up, Hajime finally picked up.  
"Sup" Iwaizumi said.  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa's voice sounded shakier than he expected.  
"Shit, Oikawa, are you crying?" Hajime asked with concern.  
"No. Not at all." the other sniffed. "Maybe a little bit." He wiped off his tears and looked up again. "I need you."  
Iwaizumi didn't respond for a while as if what Oikawa said came out of nowhere. Which was the actual truth. "You what?"  
"I need you, Iwa-chan. I fucking need you. You're making me feel things I don't even know if I want to feel. Before I could go outside and watch the stars and be okay, but now I need you here. It's so fucking lonely and it's not fair at all." No matter how much he was wiping away his tears, it felt as if they were endless.  
"I know it's not fair, Tooru. Please, don't cry."  
"You promised me we were going to see each other. You fucking promised." Oikawa whined.  
"Tomorrow," Iwaizumi's voice cracked. He tried so hard not to sound like he was about to cry. "I'm coming over tomorrow, okay? We are going to watch the stars together, okay? Please, go home now. It's pretty late and I bet it isn't warm enough for you to stay outside."  
"Okay," Oikawa said quietly and went back home. His empty little house. It's always been like that. He just didn't think about it so much.

It was obvious they were in love with each other. It wasn't exactly love from first sight. Iwaizumi would never believe something like that existed. They just spent a lot of time talking. Sharing. For a month Oikawa actually showed his true personality to Iwaizumi, not the cocky guy he was around other people. For a month Iwaizumi found out he could actually fall for somebody. All they needed was one another or they weren't complete. 

Iwaizumi had planned on visiting Oikawa but he just didn't know when. He even had money saved for that. When Oikawa called him and he heard him crying, he knew that was the right time. He didn't want to let that happen ever again. Just hearing him cry broke him.

The next morning he took the first train to Oikawa's town.

> **Iwaizumi Hajime** (8:31AM)
> 
> _Hope you're not asleep. Pick me up from the train station in an hour or I'm going to get lost. We don't want to let that happen now, do we?_
> 
>  
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru** (8:40AM)  
>  _yes we dont want to let that happen_ :^)  
>    
> 

What did that smiley face mean? It remained a mystery for Iwaizumi.

* * *

> **Iwaizumi Hajime** (9:45AM)
> 
> _Trashykawa, I'm at the train station._ ༼ つ ͠° ͟ ͟ʖ ͡° ༽つ

   
No answer.

Iwaizumi called him.  
"I'm almost there!" Oikawa shouted and hung up quickly. He hadn't even left his house yet. He was wondering if his sweatshirt with the alien emoji printed on looked good enough on him but he ended up putting it on anyway.   
After good twenty minutes of waiting, Oikawa finally arrived all sweaty and out of breath, his hair messier than usual. He walked up to Iwaizumi with the most ridiculous smile on his face. The shorter boy smirked and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Didn't expect you would be so happy to see me," he mumbled.   
Oikawa pulled away and looked at him. "Let's go home," his hand made it's way down to Iwa's and their fingers intertwined. 

They were at Oikawa's in no longer than 15 minutes.  
"If you live nearby, why were you that late?" Iwaizumi asked as he walked in.  
"I fell asleep," Oikawa scratched the back of his head and stuck out his tongue. The real reason sounded really stupid and he knew Iwa was going to scold him.  
"Don't tell me you didn't sleep the whole night," Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "This happens way too often lately."  
"Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa giggled.  
"What?" Hajime threw him a death stare.  
"I'm sorry! I promise I'm going to sleep more!" Iwaizumi nodded slightly.

They went upstairs in Oikawa's room. One of the best ways to spend their time together was...  
Yes.  
Exactly.  
Watching Doctor Who.

Oikawa was snuggled up to Iwaizumi. The other's arm was around the chestnut haired boy's neck, playing with his locks. They could literally spend the whole day like that and still not consider it a waste of time.  
Due to the fact Oikawa's true self was a sensitive little shit, Iwaizumi found him crying after one of the episodes. He quickly set the laptop aside as the caring boyfriend he was ~~(n't)~~  and hugged him tight, placing tiny kisses all over his face. "It's okay. She's not dead. Everything is okay." He couldn't actually understand what happened to make Oikawa cry.   
"Oikawa, look at me," he cupped his cheeks. "Just look at me for a second." He wiped away the droplets falling from the other's eyes with his thumbs. Oikawa tried to pull away but instead Hajime pulled him closer and pressed his lips to the other's.   
"One more," Tooru mumbled and Iwaizumi did as he said. He did it until the taller boy was finally calm. Just as he should be. 

He had to compensate for all the time they weren't together since the day they met. Because he knew that when the day was over, he would go back to Tokyo and be away from Oikawa again. Back to the long calls, chats, ridiculous selfies and hours of not keeping in touch because they had their own lives after all. Lives that now were meaningless if they weren't together. The only thing getting between them was distance. And it hurt.   
Iwaizumi who wasn't a touchy person and wouldn't show affection easily or at all now would give everything for the one that was now in his arms. Oikawa who could spend the rest of his life all alone now couldn't make it without Iwa. They were complete. But it would all end the next day.   
"Don't leave," Oikawa whispered. They both knew that it would happen but it was just that Oikawa wasn't ready to let Iwaizumi go. Not yet.  
"I'm sorry," Iwa pulled him closer so their foreheads were touching.  "Soon everything is going to be different. There will be no waiting. You will be in my arms, just where you belong. Until that moment comes, I'm going to visit you as much as possible." Oikawa interlaced his fingers in Iwaizumi's hair. He leaned in and kissed him slowly. He could feel the other's heart hammering against his chest.   
For the first time he was kissing somebody who he would like to spend the rest of his life with. He never expected he would actually end up with somebody. He would get into a relationship that had no meaning for him and end it soon after. It was just the kind of person he was. But not anymore. His relationship with Iwaizumi wasn't meaningless. It was important. It didn't matter that it was just a month that passed since they've known each other. 

"Would it be too soon to tell you that I love you?" Oikawa asked after breaking the kiss. Iwaizumi gave him a confused look but then remembered how he had cut him off while on the plane. He smiled slightly and whispered a "no" against the other's lips.  
"Then I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."  
"I love you, too," Iwaizumi closed the gap between their lips.

_How lucky Oikawa was to be stuck next to him for more than 13 hours._

* * *

_epilogue:_

* * *

Iwaizumi unlocked the door with the spare key Oikawa had given him for his house and took a deep breath. He walked in, left his shoes at the mat, neatly placed on the left side of the front door. He went to the kitchen to find Oikawa sitting by the window and eating cereal while looking outside. He looked at Hajime after hearing his steps. The other walked up to him and leaned to place a kiss on Tooru's forehead.   
He found it hard to say anything as if he had a lump in his throat. "Tooru," he whispered. Oikawa looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I'm taking you home with me."  
Oikawa's eyes widened and filled up with tears. His face was glowing from happiness. "Iwa-chan, are you serious?" he asked with a wide smile.  
"We've waited more than two years. It was about time if you ask me. You're making me the happiest-"   
He was cut off by Oikawa quickly grabbing him by the collar and pulling him closer. "No need for long speeches," he breathed and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> turns out i suck at writing (and english)  
> why hasn't anyone told me
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://bertholdt-hoovers-butt.tumblr.com)  
> [I also have an art blog ](https://can-butt-art.tumblr.com)  
> [this.](http://myanimelist.net/profile/matsukawas)


End file.
